TSUBAKI
by celengdebu
Summary: Takatora ingin terus seperti ini, berada di sebelah Yoshitsugu dan memperhatikan pria itu entah sampai kapan. Meski berseberangan. Meski telah berbeda tuan.


Disclaimer:

 **Samurai Warriors** – KOEI

 **Tsubaki** – (dinyanyikan oleh) Jun Shibata

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita (dan disarankan mendengarkan lagunya terlebih dahulu)

.

.

* * *

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hmmm..."

"Akhir-akhir ini cuacanya semakin dingin," Takatora beringsut membetulkan posisi kepalanya rebah menatap dagu pria itu, "Aku tak menyuruhmu terlalu hati-hati atau segera menyiapkan perapian, tapi paling tidak jangan sampai kedinginan."

Yoshitsugu tak menjawab, jari-jarinya yang tak terlindungi oleh kuku besi kembali mengusap-usap rambut Takatora, perlahan. Beban di kedua pahanya terasa sangat familiar, begitu pula dengan pandangan tajam dari sepasang mata yang tertengadah membalas kedip datarnya yang mengangguk paham. Serentang kerah baju memang tak menghalangi Yoshitsugu untuk berbicara, tapi gestur dan air mukanya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk dimengerti oleh Takatora.

Membaringkan kepala di pangkuan sahabatnya bagai sebuah kebiasaan yang belum mampu ditinggalkan oleh Takatora. Kapanpun dia merasa lelah, jenuh dengan peperangan, suasana riuh dan bau tinta yang menyengat, Yoshitsugu selalu berada di sana. Berlatar warna memukau dari sore yang membayang, duduk menunggunya di bawah pohon Tsubaki. Sepasang kaki yang tadinya terlipat rapi akan diluruskan menyambut langkah tegap Takatora yang menghampiri, menyilakan tengkuk pria itu mendarat di pahanya, mengambil jeda hingga yang bersangkutan terlentang nyaman, baru kemudian bertanya dengan suara lirih, " _Daijoubu_?"

Bila Takatora berkedik, Yoshitsugu akan melanjutkan lamunan dengan menerawang angkasa. Tapi jika Takatora bergeming, Yoshitsugu akan melepas peralatan di tangannya, membelai tiap helai rambut berwarna gelap yang kontras dengan ujung-ujung bajunya, serta mendengarkan apapun yang terlontar seperti yang tengah dilakukannya kini. Takatora bukan orang yang terlalu banyak bicara, tapi kadang, Yoshitsugu bisa melihat begitu banyak keluhan terpancar di mimik mukanya. Sebagai salah seorang yang dipercaya oleh para pemimpin klan, Takatora memiliki tugas yang jauh lebih berat dari sekedar membangun kastil. Serupa dengannya, Yoshitsugu enggan berkomentar apalagi ikut campur. Selain tak ingin menggurui, bertanya tentang masalah Takatora akan membuatnya mendengar nama Ieyasu.

"Aku mengantuk."

"Kalau begitu tidur saja."

Nyatanya kesadaran Takatora masih terjaga hingga matahari tenggelam, membiarkan semilir bertiup lebih kencang, abai pada kenyataan bahwa dia telah memperingatkan Yoshitsugu akan udara dingin sejenak lalu. Pun tak ada teguran berikutnya sebab Takatora memilih terdiam, sorotnya nanar mengamati rimbun dedaunan, pucuk yang berombak, dan dahan yang bergerak mengikuti arah angin. Usapan Yoshitsugu masih menemaninya selagi senja berpamitan, mengambil warna dari langit yang berangsur menghitam.

Bunyi daun bergesekan mengusiknya untuk bereaksi, namun Takatora bersikeras mematung di tempat. Dia tak ingin bergerak, tak ingin bangkit, bahkan bila mungkin—dia juga tak ingin berkedip. Yoshitsugu, dibanding hamparan jingga sesaat tadi, memang jauh lebih menyita perhatiannya. Meski tersembunyi oleh kerah yang tinggi dan nyaris tak pernah berekspresi, Yoshitsugu adalah sosok yang indah. Mitsunari pasti akan mencemooh hebat bila mengetahui apa yang dipikirkannya tentang salah seorang sekutu, anggapan yang melampaui batas pertemanan maupun seorang karib. Kenyataannya Takatora tak sanggup menepis.

Ada tempat dalam hatinya untuk Yoshitsugu, untuk sepasang mata yang redup namun penuh kekuatan, untuk sepasang lengan ringkih yang terisi oleh semangat, untuk suara berbalut ketegasan, untuk kalimat yang menyejukkan, untuk sentuhannya yang selalu menenangkan, juga untuk perhatian yang masih tersampaikan walau mereka berseberangan. Keindahan Yoshitsugu memesona Takatora. Sesuatu yang tak dapat dimiliki betapapun keras usahanya. Memukau sekaligus mengecewakannya. Prinsip hidup dan persahabatan adalah dua hal yang berbeda dan Takatora sadar bahwa salah satu dari mereka harus tumbang demi mempertahankan keyakinan.

* * *

 _Ini adalah jalan yang kupilih._

* * *

"Kau telah bekerja keras hari ini," bisik Yoshitsugu, kini setengah menunduk agar pandangan mereka bertemu, "Tidurlah."

Takatora membisu, lengannya terjulur mengambil telapak tangan yang hendak bergeser dari dahi. Digenggamnya usai menengadah dan terdiam selama beberapa saat, sorot mata itu tak pernah gagal membuatnya terpaku. Jernih, kontras dengan helaian rambut hitam panjang yang menerbitkan insting Takatora agar mengangkat lengan lainnya. Dielusnya permukaan yang menutupi telinga pria itu menggunakan buku telunjuk, mendapati bagaimana Yoshitsugu mengerjap menanggapi.

"Jika kulakukan, aku tak akan melihatmu saat terbangun nanti."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Yoshitsugu..."

Acuh seperti kebiasaan, Yoshitsugu mengalihkan perhatian pada kuntum yang berayun agak jauh di atas kepala, terdorong oleh tiupan angin, kemudian jatuh tergolek di samping kakinya dengan kelopak yang merekah. Garis bibirnya tersungging samar sembari membalas genggaman Takatora.

"Aku memilih kehidupanku sendiri," gumamnya lirih, "Seperti _tsubaki_."

Bola mata Takatora berpaling pada rerimbunan, mengamati kuntum lain yang menyusul jatuh dalam keadaan serupa, seolah rela dipisahkan dari tangkai setelah mekar dengan sempurna, enggan menanti terlalu lama. Gugur dengan bangga.

* * *

 _Bunga yang cantik, seperti dirimu yang pernah kulihat hari itu_

* * *

"Kau memilih bersikap keras kepala sampai akhir," tukas Takatora pelan, berusaha melawan desir yang tetap mengganggunya setelah sekian lama, "Bersikukuh dengan keputusanmu dan terus mencoba hidup dalam kebodohan. Mungkin sejak awal kau sudah menduga jika hal ini akan terjadi."

Yoshitsugu menunduk, anak rambut di dahinya melambai pasrah. Diliriknya guguran bunga di sekitar yang mulai membentuk tikar menghiasi rerumputan. Tak lagi bernyawa, namun tetap indah.

"Ini adalah takdir," senyumnya mengembang tanpa beban, "Dan aku ingin abadi seperti ini."

.

.

* * *

.


End file.
